The Power of Love
by liasongh
Summary: This is a crossover of Smallivlle, Charmed, and Harry Potter.  Clark finds out he is related to the charmed ones but how and why was he given up?  Lana finds out something mysterious about her family but what?  Please read and review.  I'm bad at summarie
1. Prologue

The Power of Love

Prologue

NOTE: This is just to explain what I am changing in the storylines on Charmed and on Smallville. The story takes place in season 7 of Smallville and after the finale of charmed (sort of like a virtual season 9, lol). Harry Potter is during the year 6 because HINT it is vital that Lana meets Harry (that's all I'm giving away). Lol.

NOTE: Anyone have any other ideas for the title? I am all ears if you do.

Prudence – 31

Piper – 29

Phoebe – 27

Paige – 24

Clark – 20

Prue was 11 years old when Pattie died. I am changing that bit of the story for my story. Pattie and Sam gave up Paige when she was born. That I am leaving the same. I'm changing this of Smallville: Jor-el and Pattie are Clark's parents not Jor-el and Lara. Lara was to be his mother. Pattie and Jore-el met and fell in love when he was on earth on his own briefly. They had Clark. Pattie didn't want Jor-el to leave until he could take Clark with him but he had no choice. He had to get back and marry Lara and stop Zod and others from taking over Krypton and/or destroying Krypton. Pattie risked her health and used a good bit of her powers as a witch to go to Krypton when Clark was a baby. She handed him to Jor-el and Lara and begged them to keep him safe. She returned to Earth and was able to spend about a month with her family before the water demon attacked and killed her in the lake. Her powers wasn't fully operational yet. Prue didn't die, she is in a state of trance within the astral plane but her sisters do not know that yet. Her body is not in the grave.

On Krypton Jor-el and Lara got to have three years with Clark until the planet exploded. Jor-el, without Lara's consent because she thought they should go with him, was able to send Clark, in a spaceship, to earth in hopes of finding Pattie. He didn't know that Pattie was dead and had died three years ago. Clark landed in a pasture where the Kent's found him just like on the show, Smallville. He found them, rather. The meteor shower, that's what the humans were calling it, killed Lana's parents but left something for Lana to figure out. With her mom's maiden name being Potter, where were her family? Nell put up a piece of the puzzle until she started asking questions even though Nell knew the answers would not be what she was hoping them to be.

Coming: Questions are asked and things are explained. Not everything was explained here, lol. Please comments and suggestions are always welcome!! Feel free to give ideas or whatever you want.


	2. Chapter one

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING IN MY PROLOGUE TOO.

Chapter one

San Francisco

Phoebe touched her mother's picture and a flash appeared in her mind. Her sisters looked at each other wondering why she was getting the expression on her face that she got when she had a vision. It was supposed to be over, wasn't it? They were all silently hoping that a new source hadn't arisen.

Vision

A young Pattie was on a place that had a red sun instead of a yellow sun. She handed a strange man and woman a baby. "Please, take Kal-el and keep him safe." The man took the baby and handed the woman the baby, and she took him gratefully. "Thank you, Pattie. I desperately want kids but am unable to conceive." The woman said as she hugged Pattie. Pattie smiled a tight smile as she forced herself to be strong. "Just keep him safe, please. If my world learns of his existence he will be in constant danger. Mom agrees with me. Kal-el is the first human male to be born in the Halliwell line in centuries. Demons everywhere will try to corrupt him and turn him into their source of all evil. I can't and won't let that happen. Please, tell him about me when he is old enough." "I will Pattie and I have always and will always love you." Jor-el said quietly as he hugged Pattie. "You and Lara-el be have a good life and raise him with love." Pattie said before she vanished, heading back to Earth.

End of Vision

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the trance like state her visions always put her in. Coop pulled her to him in comfort. Henry and Paige and Leo and Piper all waited anxiously for Phoebe to tell them what she had seen.

Smallville

Clark is talking to Chloe about what he should do when Lois comes in. "You know, Smallville, I forgive you." "Thanks I think and for what?" Clark asked confused. "For grabbing my butt and attempting to kiss me. I'm not sorry I slapped you, though." With that, she turned and walked out of the farmhouse. Clark turned to Chloe with a confused and surprised look on his face. Chloe just grinned at him since she knew that Lois had to be referring to the Bazzaro Clark and not the real Clark.

San Francisco

"Phoebe, you alright?" Piper asked worriedly. "I will be when I get answers. Come on." Phoebe said as she got up and headed to the attic where the Book of Shadows was located. They all got up and hurried after her, confused and worried at the same time. Phoebe reached her destination, the book and stood by it and chanted a spell. "Hear these words, Hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the Great Divide."

It didn't take long for two spirits to emerge for they knew that sooner or later Phoebe would be sent a certain vision that would send her up here in a rage of questions. Not in a rage in the sense of being mad but in a rage of curiosity, basically. "Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper demanded as they saw the Grams and mom's spirit before them. "Who is Kal-el?" Phoebe demanded her grandmother and her mom instead of answering Piper. Piper, Paige and the rest stood there confused and surprised. "Kal-el is your little brother." Pattie answered quietly.

Smallville

"So, I take it my Bazzaro look-alike made a move on Lois?" Clark voiced as he tried to figure out what to do. "Looks like." Chloe said laughing. "It's not funny. She's going to think that I have hidden feelings for her, which I don't." Clark said hastily as he grinned since Chloe's laughter was contagious. "Seriously, Clark, how are you feeling?" Chloe said changing the subject abruptly. "What do you mean?" Clark asked vaguely, knowing full well what she meant. "How are you handling Lana's death?" Chloe asked outright, knowing that she had to spell it out if she was going to get any results from him. "I'm handling it okay. I flew to Washington and talked to mom for awhile last night. She listened while I ranted and then broke down. She also said she'd quit and come home if I needed her but I told her to stay there and do what Dad would do if he was alive and senator. I told her I would come when I needed her." He sighs heavily. "I'm okay, Chloe. I don't know what to think or do now." He looks at her for help as his look like the weight of the world is on his shoulders and in a way it was.

Coming: confrontations with Pattie and Penny. Clark learns something from Bazzaro when he fights him. (Sorry if I misspelled any names.) Questions and comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter two

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter two

Smallville

Chloe takes Clark's hand and pulls him close to her in an effort to try to comfort her best friend. Clark lets himself be pulled to her and lets her wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. Suddenly, the dam burst and his emotions, which he was trying so hard to hold tightly inside, came sprawling out and he sobbed on Chloe's shoulder as she held him. Chloe knew that he was lying when he said he was handling Lana's death okay. She had one arm around his neck and one around his back soothing him as best as she good. "Let it out, Clark. It's not healthy, even for you, to keep the emotions in check all the time. Just let it out and cry."

England

Lana was searching for this Hogwarts that Nell had told her that her mother had attended when she was younger but to no avail. Just when she was getting frustrated a bus appeared out of nowhere at a gate that wasn't supposed to be a gate. Smiling, she follows the kids onto the bus and tries to blend in.

Smallville

Finally, Clark's sobs began to subside and he gradually pulled away from Chloe. He gave her a small smile as he dried his eyes on his sleeve and then on the Kleenex that Chloe handed him. Taking a deep breath, he looks at her and realizes that she will always be there for him and he had no idea why other than they were best friends. That was enough for him but when the battle with Bazzaro Clark was over, he would have to ask Chloe. Chloe noticed him staring at her strangely and wondered what was up. "Clark?" She asked in concern. He grins at her. "Thanks." Clark manages in a voice that was still heavy with emotion. "For what?" Chloe asks grinning back. "For putting up with me and for being my friend no matter what." Clark answers as he pulls her into a bear hug. Chloe, surprised, hugs him back. They break apart when Clark and he gets an odd look upon his face. "You okay?" Chloe asks him, concerned. He nods his head. "He's back at the dam. I have to go and end this once and for all. If I don't make it back, Chloe, know that I love you." Clark said and then uses his powers to head toward the dam before Chloe can say anything.

San Francisco

"What?" Everyone exclaimed as they stared at Patty and Penny with mixed emotions on their faces. "Brother?" Paige added as she tried to piece everything together, timewise.

Astral Plane

Prue heard the shocked exclamations from her sisters as they discovered what she knew all along but she knew to keep it a secret because he would be in dire danger if his existence was known. She also knew it would be a matter of time before Phoebe would be receiving the vision alerting them all that Shax hadn't killed her but placed her in this trance in the Astral Plane and she can't escape, at least not by herself.

England

Lana sat on the bus as it headed towards what she hoped to be Hogwarts. She heard a group of teenagers come to her car. The female smiled at her. "Can we join you? All the other cars are full." Lana wordlessly nodded her head and scooted to far side so they all could get it. "I'm Hermione." The girl said holding her hand out to Lana. Lana smiles and shakes her hand. "I'm Lana." Lana said introducing herself. "I'm Harry." Harry said, shaking her hand as well. Lana smiles at him. "I'm Ron." Ron said and Lana held her hand out to him as well, laughing. "Nice to meet you all." Lana said earnestly.

San Francisco

"How can this Kal-el be our brother?" Piper asked as she stared at her mom, searching for answers.

"Jor-el had come to earth and we fell in love but he couldn't stay because this was not his planet. Krypton was his planet. When I had Kal-el here, I used a lot of my powers and energy to get to Krypton so I could place our son in his arms and leave him with his father and Lara, his stepmother, whom so badly wanted kids. I begged them to take him and raise him for fear of the demons and the source discovering that he was born. Then I came back to Earth and fought the water demon in the lake a month later. Prue knew about Kal-el but she understood, being only eleven years old, that it was vital that she tell no one. The secret died with her until now. I've learned that Krypton is no more, that it exploded because of Zod and other people that wanted to take over or destroy Krypton. When you can, please scry for him and save him." Pattie begged her daughters.

"I was given up because I am part whitelighter and witch and so I was in danger because it was forbidden to fall in love, let alone have children, with your whitelighter. Kal-el was given up for being a boy? He is not going to accept that at all. I work with kids and even though he is not a kid now, he will still have a hard time accepting what we tell him when we find him." Paige said as she stared at her mom.

Smallville

Clark finally arrived at the dam and confronted Bazzaro Clark. "You showed up." Bazzaro Clark taunted him with an evil sneer upon his face. "Yes, to stop you for good." Clark taunted back. They charged at each other only to send them both flying. Recovering as he lay there in the sunlight, surprised at his wounds healing, Clark watched Bazzaro Clark head back towards him.

"Did they ever tell you the truth?" Bazzaro Clark asked him grinning. Clark stayed, bathed in the light, took the bait. "What truth and who are you talking about?" He asked. "Jor-el and Lara-el." Bazzaro Clark spit out as he tried to get close to the spot where Clark was but the yellow sun of the earth was his enemy, not Clark's. Clark takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "What would you know about them?" He asked, forcing himself to be calm.

San Francisco

Phoebe suddenly receives another vision. She gasps and that alerts everyone that yet another vision was coming to her.

Vision

Two men who looked alike were fighting. Only one could survive for one was not meant to be here on this earth and was a phantom. "Lare-el was not your mother." The lookalike jeered at the real Clark. "My parents are Martha and Jonathan Kent. They raised me and they are my parents." Clark answered briskly. "Well said except they're not your biological parents." The evil Clark said maliciously grinning. "How would you know?" Clark asked, staying in the sun's light as his wounds healed. "Your mother was Pattie Halliwell, a witch and a charmed one." The evil Clark said as he lets out an evil laugh that sent chills down Clark and Phoebe's spine.

End of Vision


	4. Chapter three

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

NOTE: Leo is going to have his whitelighter powers here. He didn't on the show when Piper got him back on the finale but here he will.

Chapter Three

San Francisco

Phoebe gasps as she comes out of the vision. "We don't have time to argue. We have to get to Smallville, Kansas, now. Clark, that is his adoptive name, is in danger, big-time." Phoebe states as she looks around. "As for the kids, we have to take them with us I guess since we have no time." With that said Pattie and Penny disappeared and Piper gathered up her sons and they, with Paige and Leo's help, orbed to Smallville, the dam where both Clark's were.

Smallville

Clark head reeled at the news that was just assaulted at him. Before he could adjust to the news something happened that surprised both him and Bazzaro Clark: eight forms appeared before them in swirling lights. Henry and Coop got Wyatt, Chris as far back as they could but Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stayed where they were. Paige stared at the real Clark, the one bathed in the Earth's son, regretting that they were fixing to turn his world upside down when they finished Bazzaro off.

Piper threw her hands up and tried to freeze Bazzaro as he advanced towards them since they were away from the light. It didn't work. Her powers were not working on this phantom. Phoebe levitated up towards Bazzaro and kicked him hard across his face with all her might. It didn't even faze him. It only made him laugh sinisterly. Phoebe landed and ran backwards towards her sisters before he could grab her. Paige tried next. She orbed behind him and then up above him and then in front of him and then beside her sisters with the goal in mind to confuse him. It worked some. Bazzaro didn't know where she was and where to attack. Paige laughed. "The advantages of being both whitelighter and witch." She said as she stared at him dead in the eye.

Clark stayed where he was because for one, he didn't trust himself to be able to handle Bazzaro now with everything going on in his mind, emotionally and physically. His wounds were almost completely healed as he watched the events in front of him take place before his eyes. The three women walked towards Bazzaro confidently and no sign of fear as they held hands and began chanting something.

"Doppelganger from another realm, from this earth disappear for you are not needed here. Return thee to your realm." The sisters chanted and kept on chanting until suddenly all that was left of Bazzaro Clark was this black smoke like thing that came out of him. Clark acted on that, pushed the sisters and Leo out of the way, and used his heat vision power to fight off the actual phantom spirit. He kept the heat vision focused upon the spirit of the phantom. When he saw it was weakening he waved at the sisters as a sign that he needed their help. They took action and said the spell that hasn't failed them yet.

"The Power of Three will conquer thee. The power of three will conquer thee. The power of three will conquer thee." They chanted that and along with Clark's heat vision power, until finally there was nothing left of the spirit of this phantom. Clark collapsed on the ground when he saw it was over. Paige ran to him and caught him before he fell. "You need to get back to the sun. It heals you and helps you." Paige said as she literally pulled him back towards the sunlight. Piper and Phoebe hurried over and helped Paige get him to his safe zone, the light.

Back at the Kent Farm

Chloe is ranting to no one since she is the only one in the room, in the entire farm house, basically. "He tells me he loves me after he says he may not make it back? What does he mean? I know we're friends and I love him as a friend but he loves Lana and he's grieving and I don't want to be second best. I won't be second best, no more. He has some explaining to do and he has to be alright."

Astral Plane

Prue hears Chloe's ranting and grins. Clark had something coming at him and he was nowhere near prepared. She wished she could be there to see him get the busload of questions and emotions that was about to come crashing down upon him. She had questions herself when she gets free from this astral plane. Her sisters destroyed Shax so why wasn't his spell reversed when he was killed. Who or what was keeping her here that was the question that was going through her mind almost every minute since she realized she wasn't completely dead.

Dam at Smallville

Clark looked up at everyone with confusion as he was able to stand up on his own. "We need to get out of here before this thing collapses completely, take my hand." Paige said holding her hand to him. The others orbed out leaving them too alone. Clark was confused and unsure at what he had just seen but he felt he could trust her for some reason so he took her hand. Paige orbs him to his home, the Kent Farm.

Kent Farm

Chloe yelps in surprise and fear as swirling lights appear before her. She jumps back until she sees Clark among them. She runs to him, not caring that there were others who were in the room for they apparently knew who and what Clark was. "You are Clark and not Bazzaro Clark, right." Chloe asks him when she reached. He slowly nods his head and she throws her arms around him tightly. Clark returns her hug just as tightly causing Chloe to let him know to lighten up a bit. "Clark, I need to breathe, so could you loosen some?" Clark laughs and lets her go. Chloe laughs. "Are you okay?" She asks in concern. He nods his head. "I'm good but I have questions now."

Chloe knew he was referring to the people that had arrived with him. She took his hand and held it tightly within her own. He squeezed back, grateful she was there and grateful she wasn't questioning what he had said earlier but he knew that those questions were coming, just not yet.

Turning to the new people in the room, he looks at each of them and finally notices the two babies, well one was a toddler and one was a baby. "Who are you and how did you help me defeat Bazzaro Clark and why did you help me defeat the phantom?" Clark asked as he tried to mentally prepare him for what they were about to say.

"You know already." Phoebe stated. "What do you mean, I know?" Clark asked her confused.

"I have vision powers, Clark. That means that I can foresee things as they are happening or about to happen or have already happened. Sometimes I know for sure, which one it is, like the vision I received of you about to fight your evil lookalike you refer to as Bazzaro Clark. In my vision, he told you that Pattie Halliwell, a witch and a charmed one, was your mother. I'm right aren't I?" Phoebe explains.

Clark nods his head and Phoebe continues. "He was not lying. She took you to Krytpon, to keep you safe from our world of magic. If the underworld, demons and the source of all evil, discovered that you were born you would be in grave danger."

"You see, you are the first male to be born in the Halliwell line in centuries." Piper intercepted, taking over for Phoebe. "If the source discovered your existence he would have stopped at nothing to try and corrupt you to evil." Piper continued.

"So mom, took you to your father, Jor-el and his wife, Lara-el. Lara-el really wanted kids but she couldn't conceive. She was ecstatic to raise you as her son when mom showed up with you in her arms. Mom didn't stay there long. She just begged them to take care of Kal-el and raise him with love." Phoebe finished.

"But you still ended up here when your planet was destroyed. When Phoebe received her vision, we called upon our mom and grandmother's spirits to find out the truth. They confirmed it and mom begged us to find you and save you after Phoebe received the second vision of you fighting your Bazzaro Clark." Paige added.

Clark took all this, standing beside Chloe but his legs were buckling beneath him. Chloe noticed that he was faltering so she guided him to the couch and gently helped him sit down. "So both my mothers, biological and stepmother, are dead?" Clark asked in a small voice.

"I believe so." Paige answered gently. "So I will never know either of them." Clark said in a sad small voice filled with pain. Paige's heart broke hearing the pain within his voice. "I know the feeling. My adoptive parents, both mom and dad, died when I was a teenager, in a car accident. I became an orphan when that happened. And then I find out I'm a Halliwell but my mother is dead and my father is dead since he was a whitelighter. See I didn't know them either." Paige said, in an effort to try and comfort him. Clark reached out and took her hand, grateful that someone knew what he was feeling. Paige smiled and squeezed it gently.

NOTE: Sorry I'm bad at coming up with rhymes for spells.

Coming: Chloe will question Clark about things. Clark deals with the knowledge. He also confronts Jor-el in the fortress with the sisters and Chloe by his side bundled with a coat. He also talks with Martha and tells her what he has learned about his biological parents. He also goes to Jonathan's grave and talks with him. There he will hear a voice but whose voice will it be? Questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. Please read and review. Any ideas you want to give me I'll take in consideration.


	5. Chapter four

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter four

England

Lana walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards the boat that was their ride towards Hogwarts confidently. She was grateful that no one seemed to know she wasn't exactly a student. She had so many questions and she had to find this Professor Dumbledore to get him to answer them. Even if there was a slight chance that any of her family could still be alive he would know. All her aunt Nell would tell her was that she would not find what she was looking for. But she had to know the truth, the whole truth, and that meant finding out things she didn't want to know.

Kent farm

Chloe walked downstairs to the kitchen where the Halliwell family was waiting. "Clark's finally asleep. He needs to rest so anymore you have to tell him please do after he's rested some and healed a little more." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Paige was the first to speak after moments of silence as they all sat there reflecting on the events that had transpired earlier that day.

"How is he and who are you?" She asks Chloe. "My name is Chloe Sullivan and Clark is my best friend. I will die to protect him and I hope you guys are not here to get his hopes up at the idea of you guys being his biological family only to yank it away from him. He has been through too much to have to deal with this now." The phone rang just then so Chloe went and answered it before Clark could wake up, hopefully.

"Hello?" Chloe says into the phone. "Chloe, it's all arranged. The funeral for Lana will be tomorrow. Do you want me to come over when you tell Clark?" Her cousin, Lois, said on the other end of the phone. Chloe's breath caught as the emotion built up within her. For a moment she couldn't speak. Lois patiently waited. No one knew that Clark was listening on the other end of the phone up in his room with fresh tears trickling down his face. Finally they both heard Chloe speak, but with a shaky voice. "Um, no, Lois. I can handle telling him. We'll be there if he can handle it." Hearing that Clark gave a small smile to himself for he was so glad Chloe was okay and in his life. He couldn't handle it if he lost her too.

Astral Plane

Prue heard them all talking about this Lana that was supposed to be dead, except she wasn't dead. That girl had a lot of explaining to do. Her baby brother had been through too much and was finally coming to the realization that Chloe may be his soul mate and not Lana. If Clark ever found out that Lana was alive then Prue felt like he wouldn't ever be able to forgive Lana for lying to him. Hell, if it was her, she wouldn't forgive her. Damnit, she had to figure out a way to get out of this place.

England

They all arrived at Hogwarts with Lana tailing behind the new people she had just met. Only one person seemed to see that she didn't belong but they kept their opinions to themselves. Professor McGonnal smiled when she saw who the girl was. Harry's life was about to get more complicated then he knew.

Kent farm

Clark slowly made his way downstairs. Chloe hung up the phone and turned around to him. "I knew you were listening in. You okay?" She asked him feeling stupid when she saw the remnants of the tears upon his face and that his eyes were a little red and puffy from crying. Chloe didn't hesitate. She practically ran to him and engulfed him in a loving hug. Clark accepted her gesture and held onto her tightly but not too tight. "We don't have to go if you can't handle it right now." Chloe said as she pulled back enough to stare him in the eyes.

Clark sighed. "I have to go. I owe her that much." Everyone flinched as they heard the raw emotion in his voice. "Clark, there's something else. Lois said they arrested Lex for Lana's murder." Clark nodded his head. "Good." Chloe walked him to a chair and made him sit down when she felt him still shaking silently. Clark sat down gratefully.

Just then the door opened, startling everyone and a woman walked in the room smiling. Clark smiled when he realized who it was. "Mom!" Martha ran to her son and wrapped him in a motherly hug. "Lois called and told me the date for Lana's funeral so I made my plans and I'm home for as long as you need me, my son." Martha said as she held her crying son.

The Halliwell's all looked at each other, unsure what to do or say since they had no clue what was happening or what anyone was saying meant. All they could figure out was that someone real close to their brother had died.

Chloe hugged Mrs. Kent, glad she was home, for they needed her badly. "I'm so glad to see you Mrs. Kent." Martha hugged her back grateful that Chloe was there for Clark.

Martha looked around and realized that others were in the room. She looked at them with questions apparent upon her face. "Who are you?" She asked them pointblank, immediately in her protective mother phase as she had one arm on Clark, as though to protect him from them if needed.

'Mom, they're my sisters biologically." Clark answered for them in a shaky but yet firm voice, if that makes any sense.

Underworld

The source laughed maliciously as he felt the rise of a new power. He hadn't felt that in years since Pattie took him away from Earth. The sisters think they are through being the charmed ones, but they were in for a rude awakening. He can't corrupt Wyatt but maybe he can corrupt the new power he's feeling, this Kal-el. The laughter continued making all the demons join in.

Coming: Lana's funeral. Clark talks to Jonathan at Jonathan's grave. He hears a voice there but whose is it? Also Chloe will question Clark about something he had said to her. Please read and I love comments, suggestions, ideas, whatever. Feedback helps.


	6. Chapter five

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter five

Graveyard

Clark allowed himself to cling to Chloe's body as they slowly walked towards the gravesite where the coffin awaited to be lifted into the freshly dug grave.

Clark's POV

This can't be happening. She wasn't supposed to die. How could Lex do this to her if he claimed to love her so much? What went wrong? Why am I not as sad as I should be? When is Chloe going to question me about what I said? He smiled to himself as he glanced at Chloe's face and sighed heavily as he saw the tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Chloe's POV

Oh my God! I can't believe I'm burying my best friend, or what used to be my best friend. This can't be happening. If Clark hadn't found me they'd be burying me too. How did I survive taking Lois' injuries into my own body? Mmm, I'll have to ask Clark that along with confronting him on what he said to me earlier. She noticed Clark staring her and she made herself give him a tiny smile.

Astral Plane

Prue felt for Clark as she watched him and Chloe slowly walk towards the coffin. It was a closed funeral because apparently there was hardly anything left to recognize of the body.

Graveyard

Clark and Chloe reached the coffin. Clark couldn't handle it so he reached over and opened the coffin. He had to see for himself that she was gone from his life forever. He felt like he was going to throw up as he stared at what was left of Lana Lang. It was a charred skeleton, basically. Nothing but bones. Trembling, he shut the lid and turned around heaving heavily. Chloe put her arms around him trying to comfort him as best as she could but to no avail. He cried silently and gagged at the taste of vomit in his mouth, but it just wouldn't come up. That caused him to begin to hiccup. Chloe walked him, slowly, towards where Martha and the others were waiting solemnly for them. Piper walked over to him and put him in her arms holding him, like a big sister, since well, that's what she was to him after all. Clark allowed her to hold him. She cried with him. This was too much like Prue's funeral to her. It was bringing back fresh memories that she didn't want to deal with but she was making herself in order to help Clark deal with Lana's death and the reality that she was gone and not coming back.

Martha watched with a heavy heart as her son wept over everything that had transpired in his life lately. She knew that he was shedding tears that had been built up and now they were exploding out of his system, which was good and about time.

Clark stared numbly at the scene before him as the preacher spoke about Lana's life before and after the meteor shower. When the preacher asked if anyone would like the say something Chloe shakily walked forward.

"Lana, you were my best friend and I will never forget you. I promise you that Lex will pay for this. I will write an article about him in the Daily Planet that will ruin his career. If it doesn't then I will keep writing articles about him and his dirty dealings until it does ruin his career. I promise you that, my friend, my sister." Chloe said as tears fell from her eyes and onto the closed coffin. She lightly touched the coffin and almost collapsed as she pictured her life without her best friend, well one of her best friends anyway. Clark was behind her in an instant and steadied her as she faltered. Slowly, the pair made their way back to beside Piper and the others.

Clark looked up and suddenly he thought he saw someone, like a sprit. He knew it wasn't Lana but he wanted to know who it was. Prue jerked in realization that Clark saw her! How did he see her? Her mind reeled as she tried to figure out the current situation. Just as sudden as the vision came to Clark it disappeared before he could find out who the spirit was. He felt he should know her and that he had to help her for some odd reason. He just didn't know what that reason was yet. He made a silent promise to himself to talk to the sisters about it as soon as possible.

Phoebe looked at Clark and knew that he had seen something. Mentally she made a note to ask him about it soon if he didn't bring it up first. She had a feeling he would bring it up first, however.

Kent Farm

Everyone arrived back at the farmhouse in a solemn mood. Piper was keeping an eye on Clark, knowing that sooner or later he was going to break again, no matter how strong or tough he was. This was a lot to take in. She smiled as she thought he may be a little bit like her, not able to talk about feelings when times are tough like this was to them all.

That night

Chloe walked into the living room wearing a fake smile. "Chloe you don't have to pretend to be happy." Martha told her gently. "I know, but I'm tired of crying." Chloe said in a faltering voice. "Where's Clark?" She asked as she looked around. "He went back to the graveyard. He said he wanted to visit with his father for a bit by himself." Martha said in a constricted tone of voice.

Graveyard

Clark walked towards his dad's grave solemnly with tears falling fresh down his face. He thought he was done with crying. Maybe he was more human than he thought. Finally he stood at his father's headstone. With trembling fingers, he touched the cold stone that had his dad's name engraved deeply in it.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. I need you. I'm so sorry for changing time so Lana didn't die last year but it took you instead. Now you're both gone and it's my fault." With that stated, powerful sobs overtook his body once more.

Astral Plane

Prue watched the scene, with tears falling down her face. "It's not your fault Clark." Prue said aloud in a sobbing voice.

Graveyard

Clark heard the voice again, distantly. "It's not your fault, Clark." The voice said. In a panic, he looks around with wild eyes as he tries to figure out where the voice is coming from. "Who said that? Who are you? Where are you?" Clark demanded, his voice still laced with his tears but nevertheless, strong and determined.

Astral Plane

"My name is Prue Halliwell. My sisters believe me to be dead but I'm not. I'm trapped in an astral plane. I don't know how you can see me, Clark, but I'm glad someone can finally hear me and see me. Please tell them Shax and the source put me here and the new source is keeping me here. My body is not in the coffin. They need to get away from the new source." Prue told him in a hurry to get all the information in while she could.

Graveyard

Clark listened to all of it and memorized every detail. He nodded his head. "I'm going home now and telling them. Just hang tight, sis." Clark said to thin air hoping his sister, Prue, heard him.

Astral Plane

Prue heard and smiled, hoping they reunite her and her body somehow, someway.

Kent Farm

Martha and Piper were making supper when Clark came barreling through, not even out of breath. He stopped in front of them with a pale look upon his face.

England

Lana casually asked Professor McGonnal where she could find Professor Dumbledore's office. "I know who you are, Lana, and it is about time you came here. You should have been here when you were eleven." Lana was confused. She stared at the professor with a mixture of shock and fear and confusion upon her beautiful face.

Kent Farm

"Clark, what's wrong?" Martha exclaimed with worry, setting down the pan she was holding. Piper sat hers down as well. "Who is Prue Halliwell?" Clark asked directly. Piper's face paled when he asked about Prue. "Prue was our older sister." Piper managed to say. "Why?" Phoebe asked. "Because I heard her and she's not dead. She said to tell you that she was trapped in an astral plane and that Shax and the old source put her there. She said the new source was keeping her there now and had her body." Clark explained staring into Piper's pale face.

Piper walked as steadily as she could into the living room and stood beside a big book. It was the book of shadows. She flipped open the book until she came to a spell. "Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe and Paige asked at the same time. "Calling upon Grams and mom to tell us what the hell is going on. If Prue didn't did they why have they went along with it." It was more of a statement instead of a question and it was met with silence.

Clark was confused. He had no idea what was going on. Chloe walked over towards Clark and held him close to her. Grateful for her presence he allowed himself to lean on her.

Piper chanted a spell in a tone that said she was determined and they had better appear if they knew what was good for them. "Hear these words, hear my cry, sprit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee cross now the great divide."

A few moments later, two spirits appeared before them in a swirl of lights. Clark's breath caught as he realized he was staring at his mother and grandmother's form. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Chloe's hand. She made him sit down because she sensed he was faltering.

Patty and Penny finally appeared where everyone could see them. "Why have you called us here?" Penny asked Piper in an annoyed tone when she realized that they were not at the Halliwell manor in the attic. "I have called you both here because I want to know something." Piper began and then she couldn't ask for the emotion was too great.

Phoebe took over. "Is Prue dead or alive? Is she trapped in an astral plane?" Phoebe demanded in an angry yet emotional tone. Pattie didn't answer for she noticed the young man that was clutching the blond woman to him as though she was his lifeline. It didn't take much for her to figure out that he was her baby boy. He was Kal-el. She whispered one word, not in response to Phoebe or Piper's questions but to her reaction to what she had just seen. "Kal-el." Clark looked up at her with raw emotion so evident in his eyes that it astounded everyone.

Underworld

The source was making a plan for a comeback to the light so he could convert young Kal-el to the dark side of magic. That was his destiny, not saving the world. He failed at converting Wyatt but maybe just maybe he could convert Kal-el.

Future

Chris watched with horror as the source learned about Kal-el's existence on Earth. He had to make another comeback to the past. He had to warn Clark.

Kent Farm

Chloe held onto Clark as she felt the silent emotions that wrecked his body as he stared at his biological mother's spirit. She knew all the questions that had to be floating in his mind but he was too astounded to speak and he didn't trust his voice to speak. Lovingly, she kept her arms around him. It was no surprise to her when he couldn't take it anymore and the motion overtook him and he passed out. Chloe caught him as he fell and laid him gently in her lap on the floor. Martha knelt beside Chloe and Clark. Chloe looked up at everyone as she tried to figure out what was going on. "If this is all a fake, you will all regret it." Chloe said with raw emotion in her voice. "It's not a fake. We're witches and we can call upon spirits." Paige began. "I am the spirit of Kal-el's mother, biologically." Patty finished for her. "His name is Clark and I am his mother." Martha said in a motherly protective tone in her voice. Patty smiled at her. "Yes, you are. Thank you for raising him with love." They all looked at each other, unsure what to do with Clark passed out on the floor.

Chloe held his head in her lap, as she sat on the floor. She massaged his temples, trying to get him to wake up. Just then, a woman came in the room. "The door was open and Mrs. Kent, when are you going back to Metropolis?" The young woman was Lois Lane. She noticed Clark passed out on the floor and hurried to them. "What happened to Smallville?" Chloe didn't answer. She just kept massaging his temples. Lois looked up, noticed the transparent forms, and gasped. She just stared at them, speechless, which was a first for Lois Lane.

Coming: Chloe and Clark talk. Clark finds out information. The Halliwell's receive another yet another visitor.

Suggestions and comments are always welcome. I love the feedback. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter six

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter six

Kent Farm

Lois, for once didn't ponder everyone with questions. She began helping Chloe with trying to arouse Smallville. Piper was the first one to speak. "Can we trust her?" She asked Martha and Chloe pointblank. Chloe nodded her head. "Yes, you can. Lois is my cousin and she won't say a thing, will you Lois? You have to promise me the way we used to when we were kids. The blood oath." Chloe said to Lois, staring at her straight in the eyes. "Chloe, I'm not saying a word. That I can promise you Chloe. We can still do the blood oath if we still need to." Lois said without missing a beat. Chloe smiled at her in appreciation knowing she meant. "Smallville's not waking up too soon." Lois said as she got up to get Chloe a washcloth for Clark. "He's had a big shock, Lois. We'll explain everything when he's conscious." Chloe explained as she continued to lovingly massage Clark's temples.

Piper nodded at Chloe and Lois and reassessed her question towards her mother and grandmother. "Is Prue alive or dead? What in hell is going on?" She demanded. Lois returned with the warm damp washcloth and handed it to Chloe just in time to hear that question. She was even more dumbfounded then before.

Penny sighed for she knew that this day would come. Pattie had warned her against the idea of letting the sisters believe she was dead. "Prue is alive in the astral plane. Young Kal-el is right. Or rather, Clark is right. The source and Shax put her there indeed but now apparently something is keeping her there since, with Paige's help, you defeated Shax."

Before Penny could finish her explanation, swirling lights appeared before everyone and a young man stepped out of them. He looked worried and a lot like Clark but different. Chloe figured it must be the tanned skin and the dark hair since that was all they had in common. Piper broke the silence and greeted the young man warmly. "Chris, what brings you here?" "Chris?" Chloe asked in confusion. Isn't baby Chris upstairs?"

The sisters laughed and Paige decided to explain this time. "This is Chris from the future. He's obviously here again to change things. What's going on?" She asked. Chris gave a nervous chuckle at that. "Um, I'm afraid I may have changed things too much." Chris said not looking his mother and father in the eyes. "Meaning?" Piper asked her son. "Meaning, that the last time I was here I didn't know of Kal-el, Clark's, existence and now the new source does and since he failed in corrupting Wyatt he wants to try and…." He trailed off, not able to finish. "To corrupt Clark." Pattie finished gasping for breath, afraid for her son. "No, that's why I hid him took him to Krypton so that the source and my world of magic wouldn't find him." Pattie said in a small voice.

"And that won't happen." Paige said firmly. "Clark is a good man. He's also strong and good. I could sense that when we watched him fight Bazzaro Clark." She added. "I have to stay and make sure Clark's okay and the source doesn't get near him." Future Chris intercepted into the conversation.

Clark opened his eyes and looked up at the people in the room only to pass back out again. Chloe sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I think this was a bit too much. You should have warned him before you just up and called the spirits of your mom and grandmother." She chastised the sisters as she tried to coax Clark out of his slumber once more.

Piper knew she was right and sighed. _What else can go wrong when we're not supposed to have to deal with this anymore? A new source was not part of the package when we fought that last battle and got Leo back._ Piper wondered to herself as she watched Chloe, Martha, and Lois try to get Clark to wake up.

Penny turned to Piper and finished explaining what she had started before. "When Prue's spirit didn't come and join ours like she was supposed to, I got suspicious. When I figured it out, I thought she would be restored when you destroyed Shax but she wasn't. I don't know why." Penny said as she stared at Piper. "I do." Phoebe said. "Clark said that Prue told him that she's in the astral plane and that the new source has her body. She said we had to reunite her body with her soul and then she would be free with us once again. How much time do we have to find her body?" Phoebe asked, demanding to know for her sister's sake as well as her own.

Penny sighed. "That I don't know. I wish I did." She answered truthfully. Clark finally began to arouse and slowly sit up with Chloe's help. He let himself be pulled back against her as his vision began to clear up and he focused on who was in the room.

"Clark, don't pass out again." Chloe quietly begged him. Clark took a deep breath and nodded his head to let her know that he was alright.

"Yeah, Smallville, you've been out for awhile, twice." A new voice sounded causing Clark's eyes to show panic as he realized who it belonged to. "And don't worry, Smallville, anything I learn about you here stays here. I guarantee you that." Lois assured him quietly.

That did make Clark breathe a little easier but the sick feeling still came to him in a flash when he focused upon the spirit of his biological mother. He felt Chloe's arms tighten around him and his mother's hand on his shoulder in support. "Why? Wasn't I good enough for you?" He asked in a small little boy voice, the questions directed at his biological mother's spirit. Martha's eyes tears up as she heard the scared raw emotion in her son's voice and saw the little boy look on his face as he waited, apprehensively for his answer.

England

Lana decided to go and find Professor McGonnal again and find out what she meant by she was supposed to be there when she was eleven years old. So far, she was able to keep her identity, that she wasn't a student there, from the others. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before someone realized she wasn't attending classes and she didn't have an owl or a wand and started asking questions.

Coming: Pattie's answer to Clark's emotional question. Still coming, Chloe and Clark talk about feelings. Lois learns everything. New person arrives that knows Clark when he was Kal-el but who is it and is she trustworthy?

Again, comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter seven

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter seven

Kent Farm

Clark waited for his answer, not trusting himself to speak or do anything except allow Chloe to keep him wrapped up in her arms, using her as a chair on the floor.

Pattie dreaded this moment but she knew he deserved the whole story and she couldn't believe that he thought he wasn't good enough for her when that was far from the truth. He was a miracle to her, a miracle that she had to protect. She stepped out of the circle and walked towards him. He flinched when she got near, unsure of what to expect or what to do.

"That is not why you could not stay here with me." Pattie said quietly, wanting to reach out and hug him but she was afraid he would push her away so she didn't. Clark looked up at her, his eyes still very emotional, and said, "Then why? Why take me somewhere, where everyone is killed soon after you leave and the planet is destroyed?"

"Because I thought Jor-el and Lara-el could protect you and keep you safe. I am a witch, mother of the charmed ones. If the demons of the underworld had found out about you then so many of them would have been trying to kill you or corrupt you to evil. You, Kal-el, were the first male to be born in centuries and that meant you would have so much power. It was said that the male would have as much power as the charmed ones put together. I couldn't take the chance that the source would find you and I wouldn't be able to keep you safe, so I took you to Krypton, to Jor-el. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Pattie finished with tears streaming down her face. She reluctantly stepped back to where Penny was standing beside Piper.

Clark reflected on what he had just learned. He knew she was telling the truth but he still felt like he wasn't wanted and he didn't understand why. He looked from Patty's eyes to Penny's eyes and the feeling grew stronger. He didn't understand why Penny seemed to resent him. He decided to voice that thought. "Why do you resent me if you're supposed to be my grandmother?" He asked Penny in an emotional yet firm voice.

Penny looked surprised but the others didn't look as surprised. They knew that eventually her resentment of Clark, Wyatt, and Chris being males and not females would come out into the open. "Yeah, grams." Piper seconded the question with a pointed look at her.

"Um, guys, can we argue with Grams later? I wanna know how come since I'm from the future, that I didn't know about Clark. Grandma, did you hide him that well?" Future Chris intercepted. "I guess, your future, he never knew he was partly human." Pattie answered truthfully. Nevertheless, Phoebe was given the vision of him fighting the phantom and she was given the vision for a reason. I don't know why my daughter's never learned of Clark's existence in your time period. Just like I don't know why they didn't know that they could free Prue in your time period either." She added, looking lost in thought.

Just then red lights appeared in the room. "Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed softly. "Hello, all, you miss me?" The new voice sounded as he materialized before them. The sisters immediately surrounded Clark in a protective manner. Clark was confused. Chloe just kept him in her arms tightly and lovingly, hoping that her love would keep him safe. Little did she know just how true that was.

The man walked menacingly towards Clark. Martha stood by her son protectively as well. As the man walked nearer to Clark, however, something drove him back. It was a force he could not understand, or comprehend. He shot a fireball at Clark only to have it bounce off and hit him without hurting Clark at all. He roared and advanced towards Clark again. This time he tried to touch Clark's leg only to be sent back flying. Everyone was surprised but glad at the transactions that were taking place before their eyes.

The man got up with a roar and vanished with one sentenced. "This is not over." "What the hell just happened?" Clark asked as he pressed himself against Chloe for protection. "That's what I want to know!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Is Cole the new source, again?" She added in disbelief.

England

Lana is sitting in Professor McGonnal's office, nervous. She couldn't believe that she was nervous.

Smallville

Jail

Lex didn't understand but the experiment was gone according to his recent visitor. Did Lana discover that he had cloned her? Was it the clone or the real Lana that was in that explosion and if so then where is the one that survived? Damnit, he had to get out of here so he could find out what was going on.

Kent Farm

"Who's Cole?" Lois questioned as she kept an arm on Clark so she could try and protect him and Chloe. "My ex-husband and we vanquished him when he was the source so how is he back?" Phoebe answered the question with an answer and a question of her own.

"And things just got more complicated." Future Chris muttered and sank down in a chair. He couldn't believe saving Wyatt only made his uncle become the next target. He had to fix this. Piper hugged him to her, reassuring him that things would be okay.

"If you guys are done here Pattie and I have to get back to the spirit realm. You know how to reach us if you need us." Penny said as she disappeared before she could answer Clark's question about why she resented him being a male instead of a female. Pattie looked at Clark longingly. "If you want to talk just ask for the spell and summon me and I will come alone, my son." She said as she disappeared.

England

"Professor, what did you mean when you said that I should have been here when I was eleven? I know mom's maiden name was Potter but what does that have to do with this place and what is this place anyway? I didn't want to ask anyone because I knew it would raise suspicions on who I was and why I was there." Lana said fast and then she took a deep breath to cleanse herself.


	9. Chapter eight

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter eight

The next morning

Kent Farm

Chloe watched Clark sleep like a little boy on his bed. It was wee hours in the morning when he finally fell asleep but she couldn't bring herself to sleep as well. She felt she had to watch him and make sure this source didn't get to him.

Downstairs, Leo, Paige and Future Chris orbed back in. They had went and asked the elders about what they knew of Cole being the new source and that Prue was alive but trapped. Piper and Martha quietly turned off the oven and walked to the group. Since they both loved to cook they bonded quickly. Lois walked over to the group and listened.

"So what did they say?" Piper demanded. Phoebe orbed in with Coop just then as well, anxious to find out what was going on and what they had to do to stop Cole once and for all.

Same day England

Lana waited for Professor McGonnal's answer. The professor looked at her and sighed. "You mother was Laura Potter before she became Laura Lang. Her brother was James Potter. Her son is Harry Potter." Lana let all that sink in and then suddenly she realized that she said, 'was'. "You mean, that, my uncle is dead too?" She asked softly unsure if she wanted the true answer or not.

Still morning

Kent Farm

"They are just as surprised as we are at Cole announcing himself as the source and back in action, basically." Paige answered grimly. "How did his fireballs not hurt Clark?" Phoebe questioned. "That is a good question and I'd like to know the answer as well." Martha added, looking at Paige for an answer.

"They don't know but Leo, Chris, and I have a theory." Paige answered truthfully. Piper looked at her husband as though telling him to go ahead and explain. "Our theory is that Chloe and Clark have a bond that is pure and true and nothing evil can hurt him as long as that bond stays pure and true. When Chloe wrapped herself around Clark to protect him as Cole advanced towards him, it sent a force field around Clark. It was like her love was the force field." Leo explained.

"So you're saying that my cousin and Smallville have hidden feelings for each other? Will it be more powerful if they admitted those feelings aloud to themselves?" Lois questioned, startling the group. Unbeknownst to Lois and Martha as to why, everyone turned to Coop for the answer to that question since Love was his ball-field not theirs. At their questioning looks Coop answered both sets of questions. "It may or may not help. It will depend on if Clark feels the same kind of love Chloe feels for him. I am a love God and I've felt the emotions that are bouncing off of those two. He loves her and she loves him but I can't say if it's to the same degree or not. I could look but that would be violating their privacy and I'm not going to do that." Coop answered honestly before anyone could ask him to do anything like that.

Clark's bedroom

Clark was dreaming. _He smiled as he watched her walk towards him. Suddenly his smile disappeared and his mood was replaced with fear as she became clearer in his vision. It wasn't Chloe but Lana? He was confused and surprised but worried for Chloe. "Where is Chloe and what is going on Lana? We buried you." Clark managed to voice as he stepped backwards to keep her from getting to close to him. "You'll never see Chloe Sullivan again. You see I made a choice and I chose that you can't have her and I'm the only one who can have you. The source has her and he'll use her against you. You never should have told me your secret, Clark." Lana said in a tone that was unlike her own. Clark was trying not to panic_. Chloe saw that he was fighting or dreaming something bad since he was tossing and turning violently on the bed suddenly. She sat on the bed and began trying to wake him out of his slumber. "Clark, it's Chloe!! Wake up, sweetie." Chloe said and then grimaced at calling him sweetie because she's never called him that before or anyone that in her life. "Chloe!!" Clark yelled so loud that it made her jump.

Downstairs

Everyone heard the yell and ran upstairs to his bedroom with Martha in lead.

Clark's bedroom

"Clark, I'm here." Clark said again as he grabbed her in his arms, still asleep, in a protective manner. Chloe was confused but she knew that he needed to make sure she was there. Chloe took advantage at being close to his ears. "Clark, honey, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. You're safe, you can wake up. I promise. And I love you too." Piper, Phoebe, Martha, Lois, Coop, Leo, Future Chris and Henry all looked at each other with surprise but a glad surprise at the last line Chloe said to Clark.

After a few moments, but it seemed like hours, of Clark keeping Chloe wrapped up tightly in his arms, Clark opened his eyes. He blinked and realized he was holding Chloe so he let his arms drop by his side, to release her. Chloe sat up and watched as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes warily. "Clark?" Martha asked her son worriedly. He nodded his head at his mom.

"Just a dream, mom. Nothing more." Clark answered, not offering any information. Future Chris knew it was more than a dream though. He had a feeling that Clark had been given a premonition. For beginners with vision powers like Phoebe's, the premonitions may start as dreams, everyone one who's studied magic before knew that but Clark had no clue since the world of magic was completely new to him.

England

Same day

Professor McGonnal nodded her head reproachfully. "Yes, he died 16 years ago, when Harry was a baby." She handed Lana a book. "This should explain more and if not Professor Dumbledore can. To answer your earlier question this school is called Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. If anyone asks why you are not attending classes, just tell them you are here visiting me. Tell them you are my cousin." Professor McGonnal finished as she stood up. Lana got up, figuring out that she was being told the meeting was over. "We will meet again after my classes are over if you want to." Professor McGonnal added. Lana smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Kent Farm

Everyone left Clark and Chloe alone and headed back downstairs still unnerved at the blood-curling scream of fear that Clark had just sounded when he yelled Chloe's name. Piper caught Future Chris' expression before he quickly masked it. "He's not telling the truth, is he?" She questioned her son pointblank. Future Chris sighed. "No, he's not. I think he was sent a vision. Everyone knows that sometimes the visions start in dreams. I believe that Clark was sent a vision concerning Chloe and it didn't sound like a good one." Future Chris answered grimly.

Jail

Lex looked at the man in front of him hoping he had good news for him regarding Lana and the clone. He had to know which one was in that explosion.

Kent Farm

Clark's Bedroom

Chloe looked at Clark waiting for him to explain to her what he was dreaming about. He felt her intense gaze on him and looked up at her, confused. "What, Chloe? It was just a dream." "Dream, my ass, Kent." Chloe answered surprising him. "What happened in the vision?" She asked knowing it would confuse him more. "Vision? I don't have vision powers." Clark answered, clearly not understanding. "You may not have had them in the past but apparently they are one of your powers you are just now getting since discovering that the Charmed ones are your sisters and you should have all of their powers." Chloe explained to him. That last statement caused Clark to panic. He didn't want that dream to become reality. He knew he had to do whatever it took to ensure Chloe's safety from the source and he had to find out why Lana was there in his dream when he had just buried her. "If that's a vision then the source will use you to get to me and Lana is alive and not dead and working with the source." Clark answered and would have laughed at the wide-eyed expression Chloe gave him if he wasn't so damned worried.

Astral Plane

Prue heard it and laughed for Clark at Chloe's expression. She knew soon that he would figure out a way to get her out of there with her sisters help. Soon, she was coming home.

Teaser: Clark tells everyone else what his dream was about. Leo, Paige, and future Chris see what they can find out regarding what he tells them. Clark will question Chloe what she said to him which will have her throw his words back at him questioning what he had said earlier to her. Lex gets news but it's not news he wants. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter nine

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter nine

Same day but that evening

The Kent Farm

Clark was doing his chores around the farm, refusing to talk about the dream to anyone. Chloe also refused, keeping her promise to Clark for the time being. Sweating, from being in the sun all day, Clark walked back into the farm house. Chloe handed him a glass before he could take a swig from the milk carton. Clark groaned and reluctantly poured milk in the glass. Chloe laughed.

"Clark I want to ask you something." Chloe suddenly said, in a tone that made Clark worry. He sat the milk back in the icebox and his glass down and looked at her expectantly. "Okay, what is it?" He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice but to no avail. "I want to know if you meant it and why you chose to tell me now. Before you left to fight Bazzaro you told me you loved me. Clark, I won't be second best. You've always loved and been obsessed over Lana and now she's gone. I won't be just someone you are settling for." Chloe said quietly turning away, afraid to look Clark in the eyes, afraid of what he may do or say.

Everyone looked at each other unsure if they should go outside or stay or what since what they were hearing was a private confrontation between Chloe and Clark. Martha made a move to leave but Clark stopped her. "You guys can stay. It's okay and Chloe look at me, please?" Clark begged her. Chloe turned around and looked at him trying hard to mask the tears that were stinging her eyes as she waited for the rejection that normally came when it came down to her and Lana.

Clark reached up tenderly and wiped the tear that was slipping down her cheek. "I'm not going to deny what I said or what you've just said, Chloe. I know that's how I acted in the past. Ever since Lana died and then I almost lost you, in fact Lois said you had died and you took her wounds in you, I panicked. I didn't like the idea of life without you. I felt bad at losing Lana but I felt worse at the idea of losing you, Chloe. I know I'm not making any sense but it's just how I feel and I think that ever since you've found out the truth of what I am and didn't reject me as your best friend, my feelings for you have escalated, in a way. I know I told Lana the truth right before Lex killed her, but for a brief moment, she looked at me with fear before she masked it and told me that she was leaving Lex and that she was trying to protect me. She said she only married Lex because Lionel threatened to kill me and he had a lot of green meteor rocks that he knew would kill me. Lana didn't know what he meant but…" He trailed off.

"She married Lex to make sure, if he was bluffing or not, you were safe." Chloe finished for him. "I'd have done the same thing except I may have killed Lionel once he made the accusation towards you." Chloe added with a sly grin on her face and was rewarded with a grin from Clark. Clark took a breath and slowly let it out before he made himself continue.

"I told you I loved you because I meant it, Chloe. I don't expect you to feel the same way since I have always put you second and for that I am sorry." Clark said looking into her eyes as he waited for her reaction.

"I meant it what I said as well." Chloe said smiling. "What do you mean?" Clark asked confused. "When you were dreaming earlier, you pulled me into your arms and I was trying to wake you and I told you something." She answered. Clark grinned like a kid in a candy store which made Chloe narrow her eyes at him as she realized that he had heard her confession. "You sneak, you heard me. You were supposed to have been asleep." Chloe exclaimed. "I was, I was just coming out of the dream." Clark replied grinning. "This is the second time you've told me your feelings while believing me to be unconscious." He went on to say causing her to look up at him in surprise. "Lana gave me something before she left, before she died." He pulled out piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Chloe. "You're the latter, Chloe. That you can trust me on." He grinned at her wide-eyed expression.

"How did Lana get this? I threw it away and you were supposed to be unconscious from the fever." Chloe rambled as she looked anywhere but at Clark or anyone else in the room. Martha smiled as she realized what event they were referring to. She knew that Chloe had been extremely worried about her son but she didn't realize how much until now. "She said she found it when she was picking up something she had dropped at the Torch." Clark answered. "You want to know why I never told you?" Chloe asked in a small little girl voice. Clark was unsure if he wanted to know but he nodded his head in encouragement. "Yeah." He said in an equally small voice. "When I got through reading the letter to you while you were out, the only name you said, in your fevered state, was Lana. So I left and vowed to never let you in." She confessed as she looked away.

Clark suddenly appeared in front of her, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry for that, for all the times I've hurt you for choosing her instead of you. She's not who I love and if she was here I would tell her that. She's a friend but nothing more. You're my life, Chloe, if you'll accept my heart."

England

Lana was reading a letter that Hagrid had given her, when he realized who she was, just a few moments ago. It was a letter that James had written to her mother, Laura.

Letter

Laura, I am writing this because something is about to happen and it's not going to be good. I don't know why I feel that way but I do. I may not see you again or mom and dad. Please tell them I love them and know that I love you. Don't send Lana here until Voldemort is stopped once and for all. No one is safe until he is stopped. Please make sure Harry is safe, for me. I hope I get to send the letter but if not then maybe this didn't happen.

Love James

Hermione saw the name James at the end and the name Laura at the beginning and decided she needed to question Lana about it but not now, since the letter had obviously affected her emotionally.

Jail

Lex read the report that was just given to him by his attorney with a sigh. It really was Lana that had died according to the file. So where was her clone if this was right? She shouldn't have all of the memories that Lana had so it should be easy to tell which one it was if he ever saw her face to face.

England

Lana reflected on the letter as she thought about all she had done in the past and recently. She knew that Lex should be getting the letter saying it was her and not the clone that had died in the fire/explosion. She wondered how long it would be before he was able to get out or send someone looking for the clone of Lana Lang. Little does he know she's no clone and she's more powerful then he could ever imagine.

The Kent Farm

Chloe looked up at Clark with her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you and of course I'll accept your heart. And I don't know how I was able to do what I did when I saved Lois." She confessed, staring into his eyes. "We'll figure it out. I promise you that." Clark said as he engulfed her in a tight loving hug.

Underworld

Cole laughed as he watched through his viewing bowl with the help of his seer. "So, the boy is having vision powers or dreams that he doesn't want to occur. I'll find this Lana and make it happen. I don't know why my fireballs didn't hurt him or that I couldn't touch him but I'll separate them two and find out." Cole laughed menacingly as he pictured Phoebe's face when she was told that he won and her brother was lost forever. He continued laughing.


	11. Chapter ten

The power of love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter ten

Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been hectic with midterms and everything.

England

Hermione wanted to ask Lana about the letter but every time it seemed like she got the chance, the chance slipped away from her and Lana was able to avoid the subject once more. It was frustrating to her. She knew Lana was avoiding her since she knew she saw the letter. For Harry's sake, however, she would figure out if this James was Harry's father since she knew that he had, had a sister named Laura.

The Kent Farm

Clark decided to talk to Chris to find out more about the impending danger in regards of the source. He walked outside and spotted him by the fence. "Chris, can we talk a minute?" Clark asked his, er, nephew, a little uncomfortable by the realization that the older Chris was his nephew. It was a little weird to him.

Chris grinned at the discomfort of realizing that he was indeed Chris, his nephew. He laughed. "Sure, Uncle Clark." He answered as a way of teasing Clark. Clark shook his head and laughed. "What do you want to know?" Chris asked getting serious and down to business.

"I want to know about this source that everyone keeps talking about. Who is Cole and what does he want with me?" Clark asked pointblank, surprising Chris. He was expecting him to want to know about Chloe's powers. He masked his surprise quickly before, hopefully before, Clark noticed it, however.

"Cole Turner was the source a while back and it was believed that the Charmed ones vanquished him. Phoebe actually married him when he became the source. She and us all believed him to be his good self and had no inclination that he was demonic as all get out when she married him or she would not have married him. He wanted Phoebe to be his queen of the underworld. When she got pregnant with his child, he thought he had the leverage he needed to convince her to convert to the dark side. However, Phoebe's goodness won out with the help of her sisters. The baby was too much for Phoebe to handle since it was evil. The seer wanted the child of Cole's so she performed a spell while she had Phoebe and Paige and Mom held captive within the underworld. The spell ripped the baby from Phoebe's uterus and implanted it within the Seer's but it was too much for the Seer as well. It destroyed both her and the itself, basically. Now Cole wants to complete what the old source failed to do, which is corrupt one of the Charmed ones to the dark side. The old source, dark side, failed, because of me, to corrupt Wyatt so now Cole knows of you. His newest mission is to corrupt you to the dark side and to join him in evil, Clark." Chris finished.

"That will never happen. I will never join him. I refused to join Jor-el or Zod, as I'm finding out that, that is who the essence belongs to, in destroying the world and I will refuse to join this Cole Turner." Clark said with a strong sense of passion in his voice.

Jail

Lex sighed as he looked at his lawyer. So far no one has discovered how to get him released. They had no clue how important it was for him to get out. If this was the real Lana then why did she choose to kill herself, or a version of herself? If this was the clone then how in the world did she get away with killing the real Lana? Those questions kept coming back to his mind with no intention of going away anytime soon.

The Kent Farm

"You seemed surprised earlier about my question, why?" Clark asked abruptly. Chris jerked startled. He was sure he had covered his reaction up before Clark could distinguish what the reaction was. "Uh, well…" Chris stuttered, trying to figure out how to answer.

"I thought you were going to ask about Chloe and how she survived." Chris finally admitted. "Now that you brought it up, I do want to know, if you know the details to that." Clark admitted himself. "I don't know the actual reason, Clark. Remember, I had no clue of your existence until my family discovered you." Chris reminded him gently. "Clark, in the past has Chloe ever gotten your blood in her system?" He asked with an odd look on his face.

Clark was surprised but knew suddenly what he was referring to. "Yes, she has. She was possessed by a witch at one time and she sucked my blood, why?" "Because that would be why she was able to do what she did. Your blood is giving her some powers, Clark." Chris answered. Clark stared at him, open mouthed and his mind going a hundred miles per hour.

England

Finally Lana was in the girl's dormitory again. Hermione walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Lana, I want to ask you something. You're going to wonder why I'm being so blunt but it has to be asked and you'll find out why later. Who is James? Please tell me." Hermione asked her with passion and fear of finding out upon her face. Lana stared at her with shock. Finally, after a few moments, she was able to answer. "James was James Potter, my uncle." Lana said in a small voice. Hermione's eyes widened as she put two and two together and realized that Lana was Harry's cousin. "I have to go. I'll be back, later." With that said, she hurried out of the room in search of Harry. Lana was confused but she didn't stop her from going.

NOTE: AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH.

TEASER: CLARK TELLS CHLOE WHAT CHRIS HAS SAID TO HIM. ALSO PIPER, PHOEBE, AND PAIGE FIND A LINK TO WHERE PRUE IS. THE SOURCE TRIES TO MAKE A GRAB FOR CHLOE

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!


	12. Chapter 11

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Finally, the next chapter. I have had so many papers due in graduate school at the end of the semester to where I am like AHHHH! Lol.

Thanks to my faithful readers. Your reviews have kept me going. Here you go for the next addition to this story.

Chapter eleven

Astral Plane

Prue knew time was running out and her sisters were going to have act fast. She just wished she knew why Cole was keeping her body as his own personal trophy. She also hoped that he didn't mess up the newfound relationship that her younger sister, Phoebe, had found with Coop.

Suddenly a cold mist launches her out of her thoughts. Trying not to panic, she searched the space she was at and ducked before Cole's mist could grab her and suck her in. The mist was his way of keeping her body inanimate as in comatose basically. Where she was, however, he hasn't been able to capture her. She couldn't figure that out either but she just hoped that whatever was helping her would continue to help her until her sisters and brother found her.

The Kent Farm

Clark was just about to tell Chloe Chris' theory when Piper suddenly gasped as her stone moved and found the spot it needed on the map.

"What is that?" Phoebe asks as she studied the spot. "Yeah, that spot is nothing but concrete." Chloe added. "If that is nothing but concrete then is it a link to the underworld where Cole may have Prue's body?" Paige asked cautiously for Phoebe's sake.

"It's possible." Phoebe said quietly, dreading having to face Cole once again.

Jail

Lex was going crazy here. He had to know which means he had to see this Lana for himself. Finally he can see who this person is that had come to see him. He sat down at the interrogation table across from his 'visitor' with his mouth slightly opened in surprise and shock and curiosity. "Hello, dad." Lex said as he tried to figure out what his father had up his sleeve.

England

Lana sat in the girl's dormitory of griffyndore wondering why Hermione acted the way she did. She didn't have to wait for long to find out, however. Hermione walked over to her kind of quietly as though unsure. "Would you join Harry, Ron, Ginny and I in the Griffyndore lobby?" She asked. Lana wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not because she had an eerie feeling that she was about to be ambushed. Sighing she decided to join them. "Okay, I will come." She said. She gathered up the letter and pictures and followed Hermione out to the lobby, sitting room whatever it is called.

Elsewhere

The sisters and Clark, Chloe, and Chris orbed to the spot. "Should we split up?" Chloe asked with a tremor of fear in her voice. "No!" Clark answered a little more forcefully then he had intended to. "I mean, Chloe, we all stay together." He said in a normal voice. "Clark's right." Chris said, helping Clark since he knew that if he and Chloe were separated then Cole would have a real chance at killing Clark.

"Okay, what's going on?" Piper asked looking between her son and her brother. "Clark and Chloe can't be separated. Her love and his love is a forcefield that Cole can't penetrate as long as they are together." Chris explained hastily.

England

Lana sat down on the sofa beside Hermione and waited for the questions to come barreling out at her.

Jail

"I take it that you're surprised to see me, Lex." Lionel Luther said with a smirk lurking within his eyes.

England

"How is James Potter, my father, your uncle?" Harry asked Lana pointblank. Lana stared at him with shock evident in her eyes as she registered what he just said. _He is my cousin_. She thought to herself as she stared at him still in shock.

Elsewhere

"Okay, explanations will be required later. But first we need to see if we can find our sister's body. Chloe stay close to Clark." Piper said in her motherly take charge voice.

Using a spell that they hoped would open the door to the underworld the sisters and all the rest, the kids were with Martha back at the farm, were sucked through with Chloe holding tightly onto Clark's hand.

Mysterious place

Listening urgently a shadowy figure knew it was time to unveil itself and help the person it had come to help. With that decided the figure vanished from the spot, heading to action.

Underworld

Piper quickly did a head count as everyone stood up and was able to gather their barrings together. Chloe was still clinging to Clark which was good because unbeknownst to them evil was lurking nearby.

Astral plane

Prue prayed her family would find her body in time but she was fearful of Cole and his intentions toward Clark. She knew, without a doubt, that he wanted her baby brother dead. She knew, without a doubt, that there was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

England

"James was your father?" Lana asked in a small quiet voice. "Yes, he was." Harry answered quietly. "I am Harry Potter." He added since he knew she was clueless on who anyone was around there.

Underworld

Right when Cole's minions, lower level demons, charged at the whole lot with the intentions of breaking up Clark and Chloe, something threw then up against the walls with sounds of skulls cracking. Cole stayed hidden seeing the new threat was powerful and maybe just as powerful as him. He mentally made a note to seduce her, since the shadows finally dissolved into a form of a beautiful blond haired girl.

"Who are you?" Clark finally managed. "I am Kara and I sense you are Kal-el. I was sent to keep you safe." The woman answered as though what she said was supposed to be well-known fact and she was surprised that Kal-el was clueless.

Jail

"Surprise? I didn't think you'd ever show your face here, dad." Lex retorted back to his father.

Underworld

Cole decided to not stop the sisters if they should pursue the quest to find Prue's body at this time. It would be great entertainment to see if they could unearth where he had her body stashed. Silently he gave the commands to all demons everywhere to not stop the Halliwell's. _Let the games begin_. Cole thinks maliciously to himself.

So that's it for now. What do you guys think? I know I may have mispelled things and I'm sorry, lol.

TEASER: THEY FIND PRUE'S BODY BUT HOW TO GET IT IS THE PROBLEM. LEX FORMULATES A PLAN. LANA AND HARRY TALK AS WAR WITH VOLDERMORT BEGINS.

AS ALWAYS QUESTIONS SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 12

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Thanks again to my readers: Nightwing 509, Jeremy Shane, breathe-in3, alwayslovingsv, smallvillewanabe4561. You guys Rock!! Also thanks to the ones who have sent in reviews as anonymous. Here you go another chapter to this story.

Chapter Twelve

England

Lana stared up at him and realized that she was right in her thinking of whom he was. Slowly she smiled at him and spontaneously hugged him tightly. Harry was surprised and wasn't sure what to do but decided to return the hug, nonetheless. Hermione and Ron watched on silently for Harry's sake.

Jail

Lionel smiled a bitter smile at his son since he knew that he would think that way. "Do you want help at tracking this Lana down or not?" He asked his son, directly and he showed him a picture of the woman that was caught on film in England. Lex tried to not show his surprise but he knew he had failed when he caught the gleam in his father's eyes.

Underworld

Clark stared up at Kara with mixed emotions as his mind tried to comprehend what she was saying on who she was. Piper is the one who decided to take charge seeing that Clark was stunned, literally by the revelation that she was from Krypton like him and alive like him. "Okay, we can deal with you later, Kara, but first we have to find Prue's body and fast. It seems that you've stopped the demon attacks for now so let's go people!" Piper yelled.

Clark finally was able to think clearly and begin trying to sense for his sister. _"Prue? Can you hear me?! Give me a sign for the direction for us to go, please, if you can hear me."_ He silently begged.

Astral Plane

Prue gave a start when she realized she had heard Clark's silent plea for help. Concentrating with all her might, she astral projected from the plane in front of a very shocked piper. Prue was shocked herself but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay there long.

Underworld

"Prue?" Piper asked with shock. "I can't stay long, Piper." She said smiling at her sister. She turned towards Clark. "You asked for help, Clark. I'm here until the astral plane sucks me back." Prue answered. Clark's eyes widened as he realized he was staring at the transparent form of his sister and knew they had to act fast before she faded away forever. Chloe tightened her grip on Clark's waist as she felt his silent emotions.

Kara looked at Prue closely and knew where her body was. "This way." They all looked at her oddly before they followed her. "I will explain later now come on if you want to save your sister. We have to act fast." Kara said in frustration that these humans were being so dense. Didn't they know what the words act fast meant?

Kara led the sisters, Clark and Chloe, Leo, Henry, Coop, and Future Chris through the labyrinth maze and stopped at the brick wall. She used a power that Clark had never seen before to cut through the wall. It wasn't heat vision but something else. The light from her eyes was blue and hot. The outline she made was Prue's body. Piper walked up and touched frozen form of Prue's body in the wall only to be sent flying hard backwards. Stunned, she got up and looked at everyone and Prue and asked in panic "How do we get her out of there?"

Future Chris couldn't stop staring at Kara but knew he better. Phoebe saw the looks he shot Kara and used her empath powers to read Chris. She softly gasped as she realized that her nephew was falling hard for the new alien girl and that he realized there was no hope so he was not going to act on his new feelings at all. Future Chris turned towards her when he realized that she had read his mind. He shook his head at her, begging her to not say anything to anyone. Phoebe silently nodded her head. 

England

Harry was finally able to untangle himself from Lana. "Um, what was that for?" He asked feeling a little shy. "Because you're my cousin and the only family other then my aunt Nell, that I have left." Lana answered him, simply.

Elsewhere, someone was spying on the kids with powers that were untraceable. The unknown source of the power smiled wickedly as he realized that he had found something to use as bait against Harry Potter. That was his plan anyway but he did not know Lana Lang.

Jail

Lex took the picture that Lionel had showed him with trembling fingers. "So is it her or?" He trailed off. "Or the clone?" Lionel asked with a smirk.

Underworld

The sisters tried the power of three spell to get Prue's body down but to no avail. Finally Kara stopped them before they used up all their energy. "Kal-el is the only one who can break her out of there without hurting her." She stated firmly.

Everyone turned towards Clark with surprise. He was just as surprised as they were. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on Chloe as he realized he had no clue what to do to get his sister out of there and reunited with her spirit. Prue's spirit begged him to hurry with silent eyes. That was enough to spur Clark into action.

He used his heat vision to lightly cut around her body and then he broke the remaining wall to get the form safely away. "We got to get out of here!" Chloe yelled as she realized the place was about to collapse.

The Kent Farm

Everyone orbed with someone back to the Kent Farm. Clark looked around only to feel a knot tighten in his gut as he realized that Chloe was not there. "Chloe!!" He yelled loudly making everyone flinch.

Underworld

Chloe looked around frantically as she tried to figure out where she had orbed to. "_She had orbed. How the hell had she orbed?" _ Her mind wondered frantically as she stayed hidden in the shadows until she knew where she was.

England

Harry sighed as he heard the sadness in Lana's voice. "But how, is my father your uncle?" He asked yet again. "My mother, Laura Potter Lang was his sister." Lana answered.

Elsewhere

The figure watching them laughed slightly. How shocked they would be when they discovered its identity.

Jail

"How do you know about that?" Lex managed to ask in a tight voice. Lionel just stared emotionless at him.

Elsewhere

"Where am I?" Chloe wondered silently to herself, afraid to ask aloud.

Teaser: Where is Chloe? Will Cole strike without Chloe with Clark? Who is the figure watching Harry, Lana, Hermione, and Ron? Mmm, What do you guys think? Will Future Chris manage to talk to Kara?

Question: Do you like the idea of Future Chris paired with Kara? What do you think of that?

Please read and review


	14. Chapter 13

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Wow two updates in two days!! But you guys deserve it! Thanks for the input you guys!! You guys are the best!!

Chapter thirteen

Elsewhere

Chloe was starting to panic as she realizes, more so, that she was alone. She also realized that she was not in the underworld anymore but somewhere else. _"Where am I?"_ She wondered for the hundredth time to herself. Finally she got the nerve up to ask a question aloud. "Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" Chloe asked as she waited apprehensively for an answer.

The Kent Farm

The sisters had reunited Prue's body with her spirit and were trying to help Prue adjust to being back in the land of the living again. Clark was pacing rapidly back and forth, making everyone dizzy, as he worried for Chloe. Kara suddenly appeared before them once again. She shook her head silently and said quietly. "Chloe is not in the underworld. I checked everywhere with my senses and powers." Clark hung his head with a heavy worried sigh and frown on his face. Martha watched her son with worry and knew that they had to find Chloe for his sake and hers.

England

Harry heard the word was and his heart sank as he heard her last line about him being the only family she had left. For a split second he thought maybe, he had family. "Was?" Harry repeated sadly. Lana nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "She and my dad were killed when I was three by a meteor shower that hit Smallville, Kansas." She explained to him.

The person spying on them was not spying on them at the moment but were reflecting upon what had been learned in that little bit of time. When word got out its identity it would shock one Lana Lang. The evil thing laughed maliciously as it thought of how the plan would help Voldemort in his battle against Hogwarts and Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Jail

"So you know about the experiment." Lex asked without blinking an eye. Lionel nodded his head in answer. "Then you know why I have to see her face to face. I have to tell which one it is. If it's the real Lana then we have to give her the antidote so that she won't turn evil robotic because of what was put in her system to create the clone. If it's the clone we have to kill her before she kills because then she will be unstoppable. Either way, either Lana has to be stopped before they kill." Lex said with a pleading look at his father, hoping against hope that he would comprehend the direness of the situation and help him out of there.

Elsewhere

"You're safe, Chloe." A voice sounded startling Chloe out of her thoughts. In panic, she looked around and saw she was in a bright light room, which reminded her of the ancient Greeks in those movies. A woman came towards her smiling. Chloe instantly, in instinct, stepped back. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" The reporter in her questioned as her situation brought out her natural curiosity.

The Kent Farm

Clark turned to Leo, Paige, and Future Chris with panic clearly in his eyes. "Can you sense her? You guys are whitelighters." "We've been trying to sense her but we haven't been able to, Clark." Leo forced himself to admit.

Prue watched all of what was happening as she sat on the couch surrounded by her family. She was upset that bringing her back had separated Chloe and Clark and now Clark was vulnerable to Cole if he should try to attack.

Elsewhere

"I know you because you are my granddaughter." A woman said as she walked towards Chloe. "Wait? Granny? You're dead though. Am I dead?" Chloe rambled as she tried to figure out what was going on. _"I can't be dead. Clark and I are finally together. I won't leave him. I won't!" _Chloe thinks in panic to herself. Her grandmother smiled at her. "No, Chloe, you are not dead. However you are receiving your powers which is why you orbed." She explained to her astonished granddaughter. "Powers?" Chloe asked in a small voice. "Yes. Clark's blood only activated what was already in your veins, Chloe. You are a whitelighter. Your human parents were your adoptive parents. Your biological parents were both whitelighters." Her grandmother explained. "Were?" Chloe asked in a small voice. "They were killed when you were born by a dark lighter. You were just barely saved." Her grandmother answered.

"So it's not just because of his blood that I healed Lois." She asked her grandmother as she tried to get answers. "No, but it is because of his blood that your power worked the way it did and your love is a force field for him where no evil can touch him as long as you are near." Her grandmother said. With that stated, Chloe realized that Clark was vulnerable to Cole. "I have to go back. If Cole figures out that I'm not with Clark then he'll try to kill him. I have to go back!" Chloe said in panic.

Underworld

Cole was not happy that they had managed to succeed in reuniting Prue with her body. He decided to pay them a little visit. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get near Clark since Chloe would be there but he could threaten the rest.

Jail

"Relax, Lex." Lionel said shaking his head. "I am going to help you get out of here so we can figure out who this Lana is." Lex heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the promise from his father.

The Kent Farm

Clark stood paralyzed as Cole shimmered in the room. He laughed suddenly as he realized Chloe wasn't there. Changing his mind at terrorizing the sisters he advanced towards Clark and slung a fireball towards him only to have it deflected off and slammed right back into him. Chloe stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around Clark staring Cole dead in the eyes, daring him to try something. Cole shimmered out before the sisters could take advantage of his weakened state.

Clark felt Chloe's arms around him and turned to where he can actually see her. "Chloe?" He asked weakly. Chloe nodded her head and smiled gravely at him, gravely because her return had been too close for comfort. She knew that Cole would try something as soon as he knew Clark was vulnerable. She was just glad that she got there in time.

Kara caught Future Chris staring at her and she smiled in response at him. She wasn't sure what his stares meant but she didn't feel threatened so she didn't worry. Future Chris smiled warmly back at her. Piper noticed the exchange and wondered if her son was having feelings for her, like the love at first sight type of feelings. She was fearful of the outcome since he would someday go back to his future and Kara wouldn't be there. She was afraid of her son getting a heartache from opening up his heart to a relationship that was doomed from the start.

England

Harry had more questions but thought that he should wait since Lana was overcome with emotion at the moment from memories.

The evil being still plotted on the end of Harry Potter by using Lana Lang. It contacted its master to get the go ahead to start the emotional war with Lana Lang's head and heart.

Teaser: Lex gets out of jail and heads to England. Chloe tells Clark what she learned from her grandmother. Future Chris talks to Kara. Cole nurses his wounds back in his lair as he rages in outrage because of his defeat now and he plans on another attack against the almighty Clark Kent/Kel-el. The evil being's plan begins to unfold.

Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcomed!!

Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 14

The Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter 14

England

Lex and Lionel sat in their room as they tried to strategize their next move. "We are lost, admit it, dad!" Lex says in frustration. Lionel shook his head in denial. "No, the bus stop was there." He began. "But the people had never heard of the one you were asking about." Lex finished, interrupting him in an aggravating tone.

The Kent Farm

Out of respect to Clark, everyone decided to not question Chloe at the moment. It was a relaxing day, sortof, on the Kent property. Chloe and Clark were up in the loft. Clark was trying to digest everything in his life. It seemed like his life was like a turnstile of emotions lately with no end in sight.

Chloe sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to her. Clark smiled and sat down beside her. "I know you have questions, Clark, so spill." Chloe said with a twinkle in her eyes which caused Clark to chuckle. The chuckle was contagious because it wasn't long before Chloe joined in. After a bit the laughter died down and the mood turned serious once again.

"What happened, Chloe? Where'd you go?" Clark asked with emotion in his voice, making it sound throaty and cracked. Chloe smiled tenderly as she reached out and cupped his face gently. "I orbed." She answered and waited for it to register and another round of questions to be asked when it did sink in.

Downstairs

The sisters were enjoying playing catchup with Prue. Prue, in turn, loved holding her nephews. Kara caught Future Chris staring at her again and decided to question hin. She walked over to him. Future Chris saw her advancing towards him and wondered if he should face her or orb out, taking the coward way out. Sighing in resignation, he chose to stay and let her confront him.

In the loft

"You what!" Clark exlaimed with shock on his face and in his voice. "Calm down, honey. I am not ready to inform the others yet. At least not until I have had a chance to digest the information myself." Chloe said. Clark fell silent and let her tell the story. "Apparently your blood only activated my powers. Both my biological parents were whitelighters meaning I am not human either, Clark." Chloe explained, hoping her witch/alien best friend didn't freak out to much.

Downstairs

"Why do you keep stairing at me?" Kara asked Future Chris. "Is it part of human culture?" She added as she genuinely tried to understand. The sisters busted outloud when they heard the questions and saw the wide-eyed look Future Chris had on his face.

England

Professor McGonnal was happy with the turn of events as Harry and Lana became friends. Lana seemed to get along with everyone in the group.

Elsewhere

Two people were discussing the next move. As the fog cleared a man and a woman could be seen in the room. "Will this work?" A malicious raspy voice sounded from the man. The woman laughed evilly. "Harry Potter, Lana Lang, and all of Hogwarts won't know what hit them." She answered Voldermort with an evil sneer on her face.

Note: sorry its short chapter, guys. It's been hectic trying to get ready for Christmas.

Teaser: Chris tries to explain things to Kara. Any idea on who the woman is? Chloe and Clark talk more and she orbs him to her fortress of solitude so to speak. Lex hears talk of a magical bus and a magical school.

Questions, comments suggestions are always welcomed! Please read and review.

Question: anyone remember what the bus stop was called in the books? Thanks.


	16. Chapter 15

Power of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with the new semester but now I'm back.

Chapter 15

NOTE: this chapter will be shorter then the others and will mainly involve Chris and Kara.

Kent Farm

Chris took Kara outside so he could explain things to her, that is if he could explain things to himself.

Kara looked at him with an expectant look upon her face as she waited for an answer to her earlier question 'why was he staring at her'.

Chris looked down at the floor and tried to collect his thoughts. Finally he had no other way around it so he just blurted it out.

"I like you, Kara." Chris declared in a nervous voice, knowing full well that it was most likely too soon to tell her that but oh well, the damage was done.

Kara stared at him as she heard his words and tried to process what he had just said. _Humans of Earth are odd._ She thought to herself. However the idea that this particular human, who was so powerful like her since he was half witch/whitelighter liked her brought a smile to her face.

In the back of her mind, however, she knew that if they had a relationship it was doomed. She didn't exist in his future so how could they be together even if it was only for a little while. Her mission was to protect Kal-el and he was on Earth in this timeframe not in Chris, at least not that she knew of anyway.

Chris saw the small smile on Kara's face and wondered what that meant. He was nervous enough as it was. _The smile probably means she is laughing at me!_ His mind yelled at himself as he pondered the situation and what he had gotten himself into.

Back in the living room of the Kent House

Piper and Leo was conversing about the idea of Chris liking Kara. Piper was worried about her son getting hurt when he went back to the future but what if Kara couldn't go back with him.

Leo also hated the idea but they didn't know what to do. They just knew they had to help their son enjoy the time he had here regardless of the task at hand, protecting Clark from Cole.

Mysterious place

Meanwhile the mysterious woman that was plotting against Lana and Harry and all of Hogwarts with Voldemort's help met with someone that made her blood boil. She didn't realize that there was a being more powerful then her master but here she was, looking at the evil being.

Deep within the place the demons were getting geared up for whatever the source told them to do.

The woman heard all of the demons preparing for something, for what she didn't know. She knew not question the being in front of her, however. She could feel the power and evil radiating off of him. She was staring into the source of all evil.

Coming: will Cole, the source, join forces with her and Voldemort?

Coming: Chloe and Clark tell the others why she orbed and what she is.

Coming: Kara and Chris have a nice evening via the matchmakers, Coop, Phoebe, Paige, Henry, Piper and Leo. 

Please and read review


	17. Chapter 16

-1The Power of Love

Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: Sorry for the HUGE delay but this semester has be busy and its over and I can concentrate on fun things.

The Kent Farm

Clark and Chloe came downstairs to discover that something was going on up in the loft. They went up to the loft to find out from themselves and were surprised to find it decorated in a romantic setting with candles.

"What's going on?" Clark asked in bewilderment.

"We're trying to create a romantic evening for Kara and Chris." Phoebe answered him with a smile.

Clark was surprised but glad. He didn't know Kara but he knew he enough to want her happy.

Elsewhere

"Well, the source on our side?" Voldemort asked the woman in a deathly voice.

The woman shuddered before she answered and her answer was strong.

"Yes, he is on our side." She said to the dark lord.

Underworld

Cole knew that the dark lord believed him to be on his side and he would act the part but in reality he was on his own side and he would win Phoebe's heart again.

The Kent Farm

Kara and Chris were led up to the loft and seated in their prospective seats. Kara had no idea what was going on but Chris knew and shot his mother a look which made Piper just smile innocently at him.

Phoebe followed Clark and Chloe downstairs and decided it was time to corner them to get answers.

"Okay, Chloe, where did you go and how did you get back and how did you leave like that and why?" Phoebe rambled off as Clark and Chloe sat on the couch trying to suppress their laughter. They knew that sooner or later the questions would come.

Elsewhere

The woman looked at a picture that she hasn't looked at in ages. It was a picture of Lana when she was a toddler. "Soon, you'll learn exactly where I went when I disappeared when the meteor shower hit Smallville, Lana. Soon." She said in a low voice knowing full where what she was would upset Lana to no end but she didn't care. In fact, that knowledge made her cackle out loud at the repercussions to come.

Coming: Chris and Kara's date

Coming: Clark and Chloe explain

Coming: any ideas on who the woman is yet?

NOTE: sorry for short chapter but I'm trying to get back in the groove of things.


End file.
